


Turning Point

by Eleos



Series: Neville100 Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Carrows, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Neville100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleos/pseuds/Eleos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville's world shifts, and he makes a decision. Written for Neville100's prompt #291: Decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Point

Neville’s world shifts the moment Ginny blazes into his dormitory, flushed and cursing.

“Amycus Carrow implied Harry’s dead again.”

“He’s lying.”

“I know.” She sighs. “It’d be front-page news.” Ginny collapses beside him, eyes dark with unshed tears.

“He’ll be back.”

“It’s been so long. He hasn’t even _written_.”

Neville’s arm slips around her. “He won’t forget you. How could he?” The heat from her skin is electrifying; he is suddenly hyperaware, nervous.

Their eyes meet. “Tired of waiting,” Ginny whispers. “Don’t wanna be alone.”

His decision’s made before his conscience can object. “Not alone,” he says, and kisses her.


End file.
